


Invincible

by marguerite_26



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson feels he deserves a private celebration after his recent success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tourdefierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, [](http://tourdefierce.livejournal.com/profile)[**tourdefierce**](http://tourdefierce.livejournal.com/). The prompts I picked from your list: Jackson/himself, home, 430 word. 
> 
> Thank you to [](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/profile)[**faithwood**](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/) for the beta read.

It felt different walking into his bedroom that night, like he’d morphed from that morning, transformed from a kid into something new. He tossed his lacrosse bag to the floor and stretched; his muscles ached nicely from the strain of the first game of the year.

He turned and locked his door.

Stripping off, he stood before the full-length mirror by his closet. His eyes traced the sculpted muscles he’d worked hours every day that summer to achieve. His body was a masterpiece. There was a bruise on his shoulder from the foul the burly defensemen had given him and a scratch across his side from a tackle that had ended with a stick catching him across the middle. The marks only made him look stronger, like he was invincible. He felt every inch of it right now.

He smirked.

His eyes traveled down to his thick cock. It swung heavily between his legs as he stepped closer to the mirror. A hard fought game always did this to him, a win even more so. But tonight was special. He’d been pumped up on adrenaline since the first whistle, half-hard since his first goal.

He’d ignored it and left himself untouched in the post-game shower. When Danny had teased him about the tent in his towel, Jackson had just shrugged like it wasn’t important. He’d rather wait.

He pulled his crumpled, still sweat-damp jersey from his bag and slipped it over his head. It smelled of the thrill of the win, of being the best. His nostrils flared and his cock bobbed against his thigh. He wrapped his fingers around it, knowing this would be quick. Already he was shaking. His free hand rose up to his jersey and his fingers curled around the white letter C, newly added to the shoulder.

“You’re captain now, Whittemore,” Coach had said before the game, “don’t let us down.”

Jackson pumped his cock, letting the words swirl in his head. Finally, fuck. His forearm burned, the exhausted muscles protesting the abuse as he sped up. He twisted his fist roughly around the head, thumbing the slit as remembered the feel of his team hoisting him in the air after he’d scored the winning goal in the last seconds of the game. Finally, he’d done it.

He came, spattering the mirror in creamy white strips. He laughed as he caught his breath. “ _Invincible_ ,” he whispered and smeared the come over the mirror, blurring his reflection.

This was _his year_. It would be the best year of his life, nothing was going to stop that.

**Author's Note:**

> [Link back to LJ post](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/695320.html)


End file.
